1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component assembly and to a method for producing a component assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic component assembly is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,091 B2. In it, a semiconductor component is disposed on a carrier element and is connected electrically, via a plurality of contact-making bonding wires, to at least one exposed contact face on the carrier element. The contact-making bonding wires are embedded together with the semiconductor component entirely in an encapsulation, which includes a suitable encapsulation material. A flow stop is also provided, which prevents an uncontrolled flow of the encapsulation around the semiconductor component on the carrier element before the solder material has hardened. As the flow stop, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,149,091 B2, planar conductor tracks disposed around the semiconductor component are provided on the carrier element, protruding slightly from the carrier element. This embodiment does make it possible to dispense with a separate flow stop, such as the application of one or more separate dams around the respective semiconductor component. However, this causes restrictions in the layout of the conductor tracks on the carrier element if the conductor tracks must additionally function as a flow stop. Moreover, applying the conductor tracks or flow stop requires complicated metallizing via a masking process.